Bonding Time
by WeAllFlyHigh
Summary: The States are required to get together for some controlled bonding. But these are the states and they've just gotten their first taste of international chaos. Did you really think they could behave themselves? Includes pranks, magic, and romance ?
1. Bonding Time

AN: Before you read this, please know that this story is technically the sequel to another story of mine called Don't Wake Daddy. You don't have to read that to understand this but you'd probably enjoy it more if you did.

Also, I'm not sure yet how often this story will be updated. But if you review or come bother me through PM or tumblr I'll update quicker.

Lastly, if you want to see your state in this fic tell me as soon as possible.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just my portrayals of the states.

* * *

Still breathing heavily the shirtless America looked over his shoulder at the states. His glasses were crooked and his hair was a mess but his eyes were sharp and threatening.

The state tensed and crowded closer together. They hated it when America was mad at them. Although they really should have seen this coming. Sure they hadn't terrorized the mailman or opened fire upon visiting nations. But what they had done wasn't exactly good and now they would have to pay for it. Unless they said something to calm their nation down.

"We got carried away," one state offered. The excuse sounded empty to all of them in the room.

America obviously thought so too because he turned around and focused his icy gaze on her. Without a trace of emotion he stated one point that brought all the states hopes of survival crashing six feet below the ground. "Latvia is locked in my closet."

They were doomed.

* * *

8 hours ago

America had made two things clear about this weekend: there is no way to get out of it and they weren't going to have a minute without him there. Well, only one of those turned out to be true.

All throughout the day States had been arriving. Some coming in as late as the possibly could but no one protesting. They hadn't protested since the sixties. By now they had learned that by cooperating you could hang out with the siblings you actually like and stubbly insult/injure the ones you didn't.

America was always there to keep the peace between them. Except that this time he wasn't or at least none of the states could remember seeing him. Of course it wasn't unusual to get lost in the chaos, just ask Rhode Island, but he was America. He always stuck out. He was older, taller, and louder than most of them, although he wasn't louder than Rhode Island who could and would blow out your ears drums for suggesting she's not noticeable. None the less, their nation was nowhere to be found and it was almost lunch time. Something was wrong, she just knew it.

The doorbell rang knocking Maryland out of her thoughts. She gently marked her page in her manga and rushed to the door, knowing that if she wasn't quick enough someone would steal the job away. Since door to door salesmen had been advised to stop coming, answering the door was rarely needed but always a welcome surprise. Who knew what unsuspecting fool could be at the door. So it made perfect sense that Maryland had a manic grin stretched across her face when she flung open the big white door.

However to the kid at the door, who did not know what a treat it was to answer the door, Maryland looked frighteningly insane. It didn't help that she was dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit and her face had apparently been attacked by a black marker.

Maryland took a moment to beam at the boy. He was dressed in formal attire; white shirt, black slacks, and complete with a vest, but he still looked like a mini America minus Texas, Nantucket, and the horrified expression. "D. C.," Maryland yelled before promptly glomping him. "Did you finally become a state? Is that why Dad's not here?"

"No! Let go of me," Washington D.C., the Capital of the Home of the Free and the Land of the Brave shrieked in fear.

Maryland had managed to lift him into the air but decided to drop him like he had asked. To deter his anger brought on by his less then favorable landing she tilted her head to the side and innocently asked, "No to the question or to my actions?"

"Both," he stated rising from the porch floor and dusting himself off.

At his reply Maryland leaned forward and shook her finger in his face. "But you're here now and you know what's happening." Now giggling the state continued, "This is a State only function but you're still trying to come spend time with your beloved sisters, how sweet."

"I am not coming to spend time with you two, "D.C. Muttered while turning a bright red.

Maryland backed off and pouted at his cold tone. "Then why'd you come foolish little brother?"

Somehow managing to look professional and dignified again DC straightened his posture and replied in the most formal tone he could manage. "I have a message for the States from America."

Now Maryland had two choices. She could ask to hear the message and pass it on or she could take her innocent little brother, who tried so hard to stay away from as many States as possible, and push him into the lion's den. Honestly the trauma sounded more fun.

Maryland sprang forward and seized D.C.. Then she quickly dragged him into the house. He tried to resist. He dug his feet into the carpet. He grabbed hold of every doorway and large piece of furniture. But he didn't make a sound. If he did he feared the states would descend upon him.

"Get down here guys," Maryland shouted. "Dad sent us a message!"

D.C. felt an overwhelming need to moan or start crying as all the States began to gather around. All too soon he found himself at the center of a room being stared at. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, because if didn't the sates would smell his fear, he relayed the message.

"States, you should all now be at the house for bonding time. I know I'm supposed to be there too but my boss is making me do some things for him and I won't be back until tomorrow morning. I'm going to want to sleep in so I'm not going to tell when to go to bed but that doesn't mean there are no rules. No wars, no matter what. Seriously, I don't want certain events repeating themselves. You're not allowed to open fire on another nation. I mean it. All my love, see you tomorrow. You know what, no physical violence of any kind on anyone. "

"Are you sure that's exactly what Dad said? It didn't sound like him."

"I edited out the 'dudes,'" D.C. answered glaring at the strawberry blonde that questioned him.

"Pity, those are the best parts," South Carolina sighed while lounging across his northern twins lap.

D.C. rolled his eyes. "If that's all you have to ask me, I'm leaving."

"Wait!" D.C. reluctantly turned around to see Virginia had stood up and had one hand dramatically raise like she was could stop him with just her thoughts. Who did she think she was, Jean Gray? Thankfully Virginia couldn't read minds or he would have been mercilessly teased for that last thought.

Virginia smiled pleasantly and D.C. felt himself relaxing despite half his brain screaming that it was a trap. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Hey," West Virginia shouted from across the room, "Not a state, not invited." Virginia spun around with to glare at her younger look alike. Faced with his sister almost glowing green eyes West inched back and pouted. "It's not like we even know what we're going to eat anyways."

Texas grinned. "I say we have barbecue." Instantly the temperature in the room dropped. Every time barbecue was brought into a conversation another red liquid was spilled and it wasn't ketchup.

Mocking laughter fell from South Carolina's lips. "You're not talking about that abomination you call barbecue. Are you Tex?"

"Well I'm not talking about that mess you make, South."

DC stared as three more states began to generate their own mine's-the-best-you-idiot evil auroras. "I think I'll be going now." The capital ran for his life, never once feeling guilty for leaving the states unsupervised.

If the states were going to get in trouble he wouldn't be able to be blamed for it.

* * *

**Notes:**

Six feet underground is the depth at which most people are buried. You can go deeper but not any less.

"They hadn't protested since the rebellious 60's." In the 1860's the Civil War was fought. In the 1960's Americans had a very anti-government, anti-establishment attitude, hippie era (but also the Civil Rights, Women's Rights and the beginnings of the Gay Rights Movements).

Washington D.C. was formed using land from Maryland and Virginia. It was originally a diamond shaped piece of land until Virginia took some of the land back.

Jean Gray is Marvel X-Men character who can both read your mind and move things with her mind. She appears in every X-Men TV series and is constantly shown dramatically moving her hands to show that her powers are being used. (The X-Men comics also started in the 60s, 63 I think.)

**Head Cannon:**

State height is not determined solely by the size of their land. They represent their people to so unless a state requires its people to be only 3ft tall RI will not be abnormally short. That being said she is a little on the short side but I would describe her as petite, looking like the wind could knock her over.

Unlike mail men door to door sales man can choose to ignore the Jones residence existence.

The states don't think of every state as their siblings, but since they're all America's kids they refer to each other as siblings. It's like how England is America's big brother but they aren't related. The only states that consider themselves siblings are the ones that share names: West and Virginia, North and South Carolinas, and North and South Dakota. Maryland and Virginia see themselves as D.C.'s sisters but they're not each others sisters. (Yes this whole system is for the sake of pairings.)

DC although he acts very serious is a secret comic book fan. That's why he references X-Men.

**AN: **Let's play a game. Every time Maryland appears in this story she'll be cosplaying a different character, the only thing they'll have in common is wearing pigtails. You try and guess who it is and if you get it right I'll send you the omake that goes with this chapter. (That omake will be posted when I finish this story.) The character from this chapter is from a popular series and that series is also referenced in one of her lines.

**Omake:**

South Carolina shot up from his seat and glared at Texas. "It's not a mess it's the key ingredient!"

Still seated calmly in her chair, North Carolina nodded in agreement. "It's all about the sauce."

Texas crossed his arms and snorted. "Please who in their right mind would say that."

Kansas bounced up. "Well it is the truth, even if the Carolina's don't have the best sauce."

"Kansas, shut up and decide what meat you want to cook before you insult other people's sauces."

Missouri felt cold shivers run down his back as he watch Kansas's normally sunny smile twist into a scowl he hadn't seen since the Civil War. "What do you know about barbeque? No one talks about Tennessee barbeque. You only have Memphis."

"Hey, Kansas City isn't any better just because it has your name in it!"

The argument between the five states was quickly growing. Tennessee's face was beginning to turn red. Texas and South Carolina both had their fist clenched. North Carolina had shot more than a few glares at South. Kansas's breath was starting to become labored and Missouri was trying to drag her away from the fight. The other states watched as Texas and South's fingers twitched towards their guns.

A shot rang throughout the room.

All the states whipped their head around searching for the one who had fired or where the bullet was going to land. Soon they found the shooter.

"Arizona, do you think you're doing?"

Arizona smirked and blew a lock of her dark hair away from her eyes. "Taking aim."

**Omake Notes:**

There are four major types of BBQ in the US: Texas, Kansas City, Memphis, and Caorlinas. (California and Hawaii also have their own styles.) Texas BBQ at first was not served with sauce and was mostly beef. Kansas City's is both pork and beef and the city has the most BBQ joints around. Memphis BBQ is commonly chopped up and put in sandwitches or on top of other dishes. The Carolina's have different recipes for their sauce but

Kansas has had some seriously bad health conditions over the years. Kansas's induction into the Union was a troubled affair because of murderous events collectively called Bleeding Kansas, later the Dust Bowl not only caused massive food shortages but also lung problems for the residents of the affected states, and the first case of Spaninsh Influenza was reported at a Kansas army base. (On another note, Spanish Influenza is called such because of how bad the virus was believed to strike the country. Although in reality it only seemed to strike the country so hard because the government didn't supress the news of the disease like other countries, such as Germany and England, did.)

Arizona is considered to be the state with the most lenient gun laws.


	2. Dares and Dinner

AN:

In case this causes some confusion. All states that begin with North are female. All states that begin with South are male. North Carolina is called Carolina and her brother is South. South Dakota is called Dakota and North Dakota is called North.

People that guessed that Maryland was cosplaying Naruto (please tell me if I missed anyone because I think I did): Annie-The Awesome (You're reward will appear later), dragonlover721, ncalkins and skyspottedshadow (same as Annie I promise).

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia although apparently I update as often as Himura and for that I'm so sorry and made 2 omakes to make up for it.

* * *

Dinner and Dares

The barbeque battle was put to an end by quick Arizona's action, with Texas's cowboy hat being the only casualty. The states had put aside their different tastes and cooked up a meal together, which they were now peacefully enjoying. Of course since they couldn't agree on what to cook everyone had made something different, barbeque not being allowed, and things weren't exactly peaceful.

California and Nevada had decided that the table would make an excellent dance floor and were currently twirling around on top it without a care in the world. This was obviously a problem for anyone that hoped to get some food without being kicked. Some states thought it was hilarious and were even clapping a beat for the two girls. New York disagreed.

Louisiana had been watching for the last five minutes as the Empire State's face turned redder and his fist clenched until they were white. Truthfully this was more amusing than the performance on the table, at least it soon would be.

"What's wrong Big Brother? "

New York glared at Louisiana's cooing. "What's wrong is that our sisters are not only ruining dinner but they're making fools of themselves while doing it."

"Oh I see," Louisiana remarked as he thoughtfully took a bite of his gumbo. Once he had savored the spices to his satisfaction he gestured back to the table. "So you aren't you enjoying the view?"

New York thoughtlessly turned to look at the table and saw exactly what view Louisiana had been talking about. When California spun closer to them and her skirt swirled a bit higher. It wasn't anything scandalous but New York's face turned beat red. A strangled noise escaped his throat as he, chair and all, fell backwards to the floor.

California gasped at the noise, pushed her golden hair out of her face, and peered over the tables edge at the unconscious but twitching northern state.? "Did I knock him out?" She asked with more awe than concern in her voice, wondering if she had kicked a bowl of steaming General Tso's chicken into him or something

Louisiana smiled up at her. "You could say that, Cheri."

California beamed and with an exclamation of "Awesome, go me,"she spun right back into her dance.

On Louisiana's other side Georgia raised a hand to her lips in an effort to muffle her laughter. "You're absolutely terrible," she said with a smile.

"I'm just trying to speed things up," he replied with a smirk of his own. Neither of them moved to help New York.

Later, after one minor food fight between West and Virginia, the States gathered in another room. Since America had implied that everything should continue as planned, with no violence. They had to do some kind of bonding activity, but what?

"We could do a musical, we certainly know enough of them," Oklahoma suggested.

New Hampshire wrinkled her nose. "Another musical really? Why can't we just play games or sports like normal families?"

"Sports are a type of game," Connecticut corrected. New Hampshire frowned and opened her mouth to throw a come back at the know it all but Montana spoke first.

"We aren't a normal family and even if we were, we can't because of all the damage last time we played."

"It wasn't that bad," another state said.

"One high definition flat screen TV, five expensive vases, two priceless works of art, and 50 windows disagree," Montana remarked.

"Greatest ricochet ever," Florida sang from across the room.

Montana set her hands on her hips and shrugged. "Besides it isn't fair for us to compete against Alaska and Hawaii and they refuse to play against each other."

"They could sit out," New Hampshire suggested.

"I'm sure they'd just **love **that,"Connecticut said.

None of them could think of anything to say after that so an uncomfortable silence settled in the room.

Meanwhile, in the corner of the room Rhode Island sat shifting back and forth uncomfortably. She couldn't stand this awkwardness. Her eyes darted about the room begging anyone to say something but the others were still and silent. She looked at the game cabinet and mentally ran through a list of the contents. Shoots and Ladders was for little kids, Chess and Checkers were only for two people, monopoly took too long, Carolina would cream everyone at Battleship, and they wouldn't even be able to look at Don't Wake Daddy. Couldn't they do anything without getting into serious trouble? But what if the trouble was controlled? Park services started fires in forests and that helped the ecosystem so couldn't controlled trouble be fun and healthy for them?

Rhode Island bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes, and let the possibilities flow through her brain. The perfect idea hit her like a truck and her loud gasp drew the eyes of several surrounding states.

"Guys we should play truth or dare!"

Although a few states looked horrified by the suggestion most of them agreed with a smile or nod.

Rhode Island smiled brightly and clasped her hands to together. "Since it was my idea I get to go first right?" She wasn't asking but was reminding everyone that it was a rule that they had agreed on and there was no way she would be the first one to have to go streaking down Pennsylvania Avenue. The others had to regretfully agree. So she once again looked around the room and looked for victim.

Her eyes caught on a state half way across the room. His arms were folded over his chest. His feet which were propped up on arm of the chair across from him. But he was frowning up at a section of his blonde hair that now had some red caught in it. As if he felt her gaze he looked and their eyes met. A smile grew on her face while his eyes narrowed.

"Massachusetts, truth or dare."

His glare intensified but she she kept smiling and staring back. He had no other choice but to sigh and consent. "Truth."

"Is it true that you have dabbled in the dark arts?"

The states collectively held their breath. They all knew that he had always held onto a few of his Puritan beliefs and witchcraft was definitely not accepted by the Puritans. However, sometimes it seemed that he fought it too much. Didn't Shakespeare write that "the lady doth protest too much?" Sure they had never asked him or called him a lady, he would probably attack them if they did, but they had always wondered.

"No," Massachusetts gritted out between his teeth.

Rhode Island cursed in her head. Contrary to what some of the states might have thought she did know the consequences of her actions. Mass looked so mad and now he could retaliate against her. She really didn't want to be known as the girl who flashed the President.

Massachusetts watched as his sister began to twitch before him. A part of him wanted to relish the power of having the whole room at his mercy but he had a more personal punishment to dish out. His gaze drifted over to New York. He had mocked his team, and on a larger scale Massachusetts, one too many times. Massachusetts smiled at New York.

"California," the Golden State sprung up at the sound of her name. "Truth or Dare?"

California was born on a dare. All her people had dared to travel away from their previous safe homes and seek a better future, which in her early days meant gold. So with a shinning wide grin that would have made America proud she boldly answered, "Dare."

While a look of horror appeared on New York's face Massachusetts issued his dare. "Take New York and go into that closet for seven minutes, and no, I don't care what you do in there. "

California tossed her hair over her shoulder and practically pranced to the closet. But when she turned to close the door behind her she realized no one had followed her. Instead New York was still standing in the same spot he had been in earlier, his fists shaking and his face flushed.

California flew across the room and snatched up New York's arm. "You are not ruining this for me," she hissed into his ear. She didn't notice that the northern state's face had turned red and it appeared to everyone else that he was both speechless and breathless. Instead she dragged him into the closet and slammed the door shut.

Inside the closet New York was pressed against the wall. Even though an umbrella was digging painfully into his ribs he couldn't move. Well his knees were shaking but he felt like he couldn't move. If he moved he could touch her and he wouldn't know where. For all he knew there could be only inches between their skin. Her hair could be drifting down, nearly embracing him in their golden, shining, curling depths and he wouldn't know.

_ Was she as anxious as he was? What did she look like right now?_

A blue light appeared from California's phone surprising New York. But that feeling faded quickly and he was able to focus on how the light fell across her face and caressed her smooth hair. She looked like an angel.

"Oh man, it hasn't even been a minute," California whined.

New York blinked. "You know, you didn't have to take this bet if being in here with me was going to bother you so much."

California looked away from her phone and frowned at him. "Geeze Yorkie, do you have to be such a drama queen?" _Hypocrite,_ New York thought. _You're always the one that's over dramatic and egocentric and I don't see how anyone thinks you're pretty. Your hair was obviously better when it curled, now it's as lifeless as a mop._

"It's not like being in here with you is such a big deal." New York's mental rant came to a screeching stop. "It's just that I had this amazing idea. You know how much fun we had the last time we saw the nations." New York nodded although she was too caught up in her speech to notice. "We should totally mess with them again."

"Are you an idiot? Weren't you paying attention to what Dad said, no wars."

California rolled her eyes. "We didn't start a war that time and besides this won't be anything like last time. This'll be so much more fun. See I was thinking-"

The door was suddenly flung open.

California beamed at the states who were standing outside looking disappointed. "Times up, awesome." California pranced out of the closet. "So I was just talking to Yorkie."

"You were _just_ talking in there," New Hampshire frowned at New York as he walked past her.

"Yep, and now it's time for my dare." California dramatically raised her arms and declared, "I dare all of you to launch a prank war against the world."

The states didn't react the way she thought they should.

"You can't dare everyone at once. One dare one person, that's the rules."

"But New York participated in my dare."

"That was different."

"We could prank England," New York said.

Massachusetts lips twisted into a maniacal grin. "Let's do it."

Montana quickly stood before everyone could get carried away. After all, California had managed to convince two of The Thirteen to agree already, not that New York agreeing with her came as a surprise, and the rest were sure to follow. "Wait a minute, guys. How do you even think we're going to accomplish this. Dad will be home in the morning and it takes about seven hours to get to England. There's no way we would have time to do a good prank there, let alone the rest of the world."

"I already thought of that." California raised her arms in one, big, dramatic motion. "Mexico can fly us around in Toni's ship."

New Mexico raised his hand for attention. When California nodded at him he said, "Two things: one, I don't have access to it and more importantly two, I'm not Mexico."

California ignore the most important part and asked, "What do you mean you don't have access to it?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to fly it in the first place and I don't where it is. "

New York tilted his head slightly in confusion. "You were banned from flying it?"

"Not exactly. But the FBI did move it to a secret location."

"A secret location?" Nevada threw back her white blonde head and laughed. "Well that's not a problem. I know just where it is and how to get it."

New York crossed his arms and stared at her. "Are you sure about that Nevada? We don't have time to mess around."

"I'm positive. All secret alien tech goes to Area 51 and I visit that place all the time."

"You visit a secret government base all the time despite the fact that we're banned from government activities," Connecticut interrupted.

"Ok, so I'm never been invited and they never know I'm there. But I needed a hobby."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that,"Connecticut said.

Nevada sprang up to stand on her chair. "Ok states, let's vote. All in favor of the epic prank war of awesomeness say I. All against stay out of our way. All in favor?"

"**I,**" all the states laughed.

* * *

Notes:

Gumbo is a soup/stew that originated in Louisiana in the 18 hundreds.

General Tso's chicken is a dish commonly sold in North American Chinese restaurants. It's apparently named after the General Tso Tsung-tang (also known as Zou Zongtang) But it's not a Chinese dish.. The first China heard of it was when chiefs returning from America brought it back. The dish was introduced to New York City in the 1970's as an example of Hunan cooking (Hunan is a Chinese province) but no one seems to know for sure how it came about.

For those of you that don't know Oklahoma is also musical.

North Carolina's Outer Banks are called the graveyard of the Atlantic.

Pennsylvania Avenue is the street that the White House, the Presidents home, sits on.

The Boston Red Sox's and New York Yankee's have a very long and famous rivilary between them. They're both baseball teams.

AN:

So the dialogue where the states try and figure out what to do was actually the first piece written for the state fics. Not the scene that inspired all this but I just wanted to point that out.

I don't know if you've noticed but the review button has changed since I last posted. So you should all click on it and review, just to check if it's working.

Replies:

ZeroLuver567: Don't feel bad, he escaped. Thank you. Everybody seems to love those. Thanks for reviewing.

Omake: (During dinner)

Illinois slid farther down in his chair to slip another small piece of his dinner down to Chewy. He couldn't let anyone know what he was doing. Although it didn't look like any one was watching him. He glanced across the table to see Ohio and Pennsylvania threatening to stab each other with their forks. But he still had to keep eating too.

The large German Shepard licked Illinois's hand in gratitude causing him to jump in surprise. The food he had previously been trying to eat smeared across his face. He fumbled for his napkin before realizing it wasn't there. Some one had probably stolen it.

"Here"

Illinois stared at the white napkin in front of his face.

Massachusetts pulled back his hand a little and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know how to use one of these?" Illinois's face heated up.

"Let me help you."Massachusetts leaned closer butIllinois leaned back and used one hand to push him back.

"I can take care of myself."

"Maybe but apparently you can't multitask." Illinois blinked in response. _Massachusetts had known what he was doing but hadn't said anything. Why would he do that?_

Seeing that Illinois was lost in his thought Massachusetts's used the opportunity to move his hand forward. Then he carefully caressed Illinois's face until it was clean.

"Just let your big brother take care of everything." He smirked as Illinois's face turned a darker shade of red.

Of course his moment of cool was ruined when a piece of pizza smashed into the side of his face.

_It wasn't necessary to have two Viriginias, right?_

Omake 2: (While NY and Cali are in the closet)

The Carolinas came to stand behind Massachusetts's shoulders. "You know she didn't get that you're practically having her play Seven Minutes in Heaven," North Carolina said.

"It doesn't matter whether she got that or not, as long as New York knows."

South Carolina laughed. "You know, you're kind of evil."

Massachusetts propped up his feet again. "Yeah, and it's wonderful."

* * *

Notes:

Massachusetts was the first state to legalize gay marriage on May 17, 2004 and it was the sixth jurisdiction in the world to do so.

Civil Unions are allowed in Illinois as of January 31, 2011.

Pizza, as we know it today, originated in Italy. But Americans have made it their own. (I seriously doubt they make apple pie pizza in Italy.) They've made it in new styles (New York, Chicago and more) and with all sorts of toppings. Americans eat 90 to 100 acres of pizza a day and each American eats an estimated total of 23 pounds each year.

AN:

I'm not saying that Massachusetts is gay because he won't freakin' tell me! (Stubborn lovable son of a gun that he is.) So I have decided to mess with him. So take the fist extra as bortherly love or romantic love, which ever you prefer. Anyways, the real fun starts next chapter.


	3. Decisions Decisions

AN: I'm ALIVE! And I'm going to school after this and then I'm going to do my homework 'cause it's due tomorrow and I haven't started it and then I'll start on hte next chapter. My apologizes for any typos .

Disclaimer: WARNING this chapter contains the use of a human name and questionable (criminal?) activities. I don't encourage these activities and am no way responsible if anyone tries them. I also don't Hetalia, the Little A Le Inn, or any flying saucers.

**Decisions Decisions**

**Chapter 3:**

"Janet, you know we don't have to do this."

Nevada huffed and pouted in response. "Mex, we're already here. It's kind of late to back out."

New Mexico sighed and scanned the desert around them. They were alone except for a tumbleweed, which was quickly rolling away, and several signs. However, considering that these signs said that they were on military property and could be shot past this point, he didn't feel over joyed to have been given this task. Especially when the other states were all waiting safely at the Little A Le Inn restaurant.

"We could always tell them that we tried," New Mexico suggested

"I've done this a million times before. Come on, have a little faith in me."

New Mexico kicked at the dusty ground. "Somehow that's more frightening," he mumbled. He then turned to look again at Nevada. For a moment his heart nearly stopped beating. She wasn't there. His eyes darted around before spotting her running across the empty space with her white hair streaking out behind her.

Maybe she had broken into Area 51 before, but he was pretty sure she didn't know how to take someone else in and bring them out alive.

New Mexico took a deep breath. He seriously hoped part of being "enchanted" included super powers, namely being bullet proof.

He charged after Nevada.

* * *

Washington watched as the white swirl of his cream was swept under the current of his dark coffee. For once most of siblings were relatively quiet. This minor miracle may have been because they weren't exposed to the kind of environment inside the A' Le' Inn very often. If nothing else this trip was already proving to be a real educational one so far. Meaning they were getting a terribly long lecture on the history of space like they had never heard it told in school from a large man with a very interesting colored beard. He supposed that was what they got for clamming to be members of their schools space club on a field trip.

Washington lowered his eyelids and softly blew on the dark liquid inside his cup. Although it was fascinating to hear yet another conspiracy theory, the present one seemed to be about how toasters were an alien invention; his coffee had just reached sublime perfection. His eyelids rose up, the coffee cup touched his lips, and he tilted the cup back ever so slightly.

California collided with his elbow.

Of course, she didn't notice the liquid fire splashing onto the lower half of face, down his throat, and into his lap. She was much too occupied with delivering her special message to the green eyed southerner sitting beside him.

"Nevada just texted me," California said in what she must have thought was a quiet voice. "They're on their way."

Virginia nodded. "Good, tell them we'll meet them a couple miles down the highway. So no one will see a thing." Having issued her orders, Virginia returned to staring at the collection of alien merchandise lining the walls.

California looked as if she may have said something more but she finally noticed that she had helped scald her fellow western state. "Oh wow George, did you spill your coffee?" She ignored his glare and began to shove napkins on his pants. Washington sputtered and attempted to push her away as he felt an icy glare drilling into his back.

"I can handle myself," he snapped as he yanked the napkins from her hands.

California mumbled the she, "was just trying to help out," before leaning back onto the counter. She turned back to Virginia. "Yeah about your plan, I told them to park out front."

"What?"

California shrugged her shoulders and gestured to the crowd of alien fanatics. "Well it's not like these guys will be surprised and no one would believe them if they tell."

Virginia clearly wasn't pleased, if her pursed lips and bunched eyebrows were any sign, but she didn't lose her temper. Instead she calmly stood up, moved past Cali, and momentarily rested her hand on Washington's hunched shoulder. "Tell everyone to finish up," she told him. "We're leaving soon."

Washington frowned. Had she not noticed that he had been sitting within hearing distance since they first arrived? "Yeah I heard."

Virginia ignored Washington's unpleasant tone and started walking toward a group of mostly blonde children in their late teens. One of which was still looking at Washington like he had committed a great crime, and in New York's mind attracting California's sympathy was.

Washington rolled his eyes, gulped down the last of his coffee, and left his seat to tell Oregon the plan.

Meanwhile across the restaurant Virginia sat down in the midst of the other original 13 colonies. Peering over Rhode Island's head she looked out the window. The winds were throwing dust and bits of vegetation into the air. Was that a sign that the ship was already close by?

Maryland leaned across the table to get her neighbors attention. "So, what's going on," she asked.

Virginia' opened her mouth to reply but stopped to take in Maryland's strange attire. She wore a dark high collared cape with blue suit that resembled an old fancy military uniform. Her eyes didn't even match each other and neither of them were Maryland's natural blue. Her right eye was now violet and the left was a strange shade of red with a symbol on it that reminded Virginia of a child's drawing of a bird. The only sign that Maryland was slightly uncomfortable in her ensemble was that she was holding her helmet is on her lap since someone had asked her if she was an alien police officer.

Virginia was knocked out of her wondering examination when she realized that the other 11 were waiting for her to answer Maryland's question. "Nevada and New Mexico are on their way here."

"Here," Denmark inquired, "they're just going to land the spaceship outside and we're going to walk right on in?"

"Yes"

"We're not getting beamed up? Well that's a bit disappointing," Rhode Island said.

Virginia was about to needlessly reprimand the petite state for her attitude when a strange whirling sound started. Moments later a bright light flashed outside and as soon as their eyes adjusted the states could see that their ride had arrived.

A loud whoop of joy came from across the room probably from one of the Dakota's.

Virginia clamored on top of the table. The faces of 47 states and half of the other shocked customers, the others having passed out on the floor, looked back at her.

"Alright everyone, you know how to act. You know what our goals are," she announced.

"Take over the world!"

Virginia frowned in the direction the voice had come from but fortunately for him West Virginia wasn't visible. She would get him later. "Just stay in your lines," she sighed.

The states obediently formed lines and moved out past the stunned customers without any wild or quick movements. But the moment they were outside the lines began to disperse. And when the ships doors opened and the gleaming silver boarding plank touched the dusty ground they all wildly rushed inside.

Of course this wasn't anything like the chaos they were about to spread about the world.

* * *

Nevada spun around in her copilot's seat so that she could face her boarding siblings. "Hey guys! We have a long night ahead of us and it already started awesome," the state started excitedly, "but if we don't move quick the awesomeness will fly away."

"I'm sure you'll tell us all about it on the way," Virginia remarked as she stepped off the ships boarding plank. A wall materialized behind her, signally that all were on board.

"Of course! I can't let Mex's tale of heroism be unsung," Nevada chirped in reply.

Another western state leaned over Nevada chair. "Oh, he was a hero was he?"

"Oh yeah he totally Han Soloed it. Guns a blazing and all that rebel action," Nevada's hands flew outwards to emphasis just how great his deeds were.

"You can tell us about it later. We have decisions to make right now," Virginia said.

The haul of the space ship filled with mischievous giggles and grins. Virginia nodded at New Mexico, who instantly brought a world map up on the large window turned screen in front of him.

"Where to begin?"

"Well isn't Russia the obvious choice. He's the closest nation," Kansas suggested.

Montana raised an eyebrow at that comment. "You do know we share our borders with Mexico and Canada, right?"

"We are not pranking Uncle Canada," Vermont said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah and we can get Mexico anytime," California added. "This is our time to hop across the pond."

"So then we're going to Russia first," New Mexico asked.

"No," Massachusetts said. "There is no way we're doing this by whoever is closest."

"Why not?"

"Can't you read a map? If we start in Russia we're going to keep heading west and that would make England one of the last."

"Yeah so you get to save the best for last. Do you really have a problem with that?"

"Of course I do. We have a limited amount of time. There is no way I'm risking running out of time before we can do England."

The states look to Virginia. "He does have point," she said giving into the grudge that the 13 were never really able to let go of.

"But we'd have to fly over the entire continental US before we even reach the Atlantic. We'd lose a lot of time," New Mexico pointed out.

"This is the most important of all the pranks," Massachusetts insisted.

Nevada looked over at the frowning New Mexico. "You're wasting time by arguing with him."

"In fact if you keep wasting all this time we'll have to split up," South Carolina said.

"No successions," a majority of the states shouted back.

"Guys" Delaware called out. "This is a highly advanced ship. It can travel faster than anything else on the planet. The thing that'll take the most time will be the pranks themselves. So just pick a location and be ready by the time we get there."

The states are quiet for a moment before turning to hear Virginia's final call.

With a hint of a dark grin on her lips and smoldering heat in her acid green eyes Virginia commanded, "Set a course for England." She turned sharply on her heel and motioned for the rest of the 13 to follow her into an adjoining room. "We have a prank to plan."

* * *

**Notes:**

Janet is the name that planes traveling to Area 51 use. (That's why it's Nevada's human first name.)

The Little A Le Inn (pronounced Little Alien) restaurant is a real place in Rachel, Nevada. It is a meeting place for people who believe in aliens and want to meet one.

The state of Nevada gets its name from the Sierra Nevada mountains. Nevada is Spanish for "snow-covered," this is why Nevada's hair is white.

The state of Washington is named after George Washington. It is the only state named after a President. (An unfortunate side effect to this honor is that his siblings repeatedly call him George despite that not being his human name.)

Guatemala is actually the closest country to the US's western boarder, excluding Mexico and Canada.

Going over the pond is a phrase meaning to go over an ocean ( I've always heard it referring to the Atlantic Ocean but I suppose it could mean both) to another country.

Kansas was considered the front line of the Cold War. It was assumed that any missiles from Russia could not reach that far inland so many missile control sites and underground bunkers were there.

Headcanon (it makes the world go round):

So New Mexico likes a little fun rule breaking every once and a while, it isn't exactly legal to pilot a flying saucer without a license, but he's not stupid (or suicidal). While Nevada is reckless and somewhat impulsive he prefers to think things through, this is why he has doubts about breaking and entering.

**AN:** Whenever my mother refers to something being a real educational experience it means that she really didn't want to or need to know/see it. I wanted to give Washington a similar kind of attitude.

In other news, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I had computer problems and life problems. However I think things have been worked out now.

**Tiny little omake:**

Maryland followed her siblings to the adjoining room but she couldn't resist turning around for just one moment and whispering, "It's bigger on the inside!"

Instantly Connecticut looked back at her. "You said that just for the reference."


End file.
